Broken Glass
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Beast Boy leaves to help the doom patrol he leaves Terra behind a promised to back in a few months instead he came back 7yrs later what will happen when he find Terra is engaged and has a child pairings R&R CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1 A Broken Promise

**_Broken Glass_**

**_Chapter 1: Broken Promise_**

Terra had been a Titan for a year now. She and Beast Boy had been going out for 7 months. Things were going great until Beast Boy got a message from the Doom patrol.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Beast Boy said. The two were currently sitting on the roof talking. Beast Boy needed to go and help the doom Patrol.

"How long?" Terra asked.

"9 or 10 months." Beast Boy said.

"You Promise?" Terra asked.

"I promise." Beast Boy said. He leaned in and kissed Terra.

* * *

The next morning Beast Boy woke up in Terra's room. he Quickly got dressed and leaned Over Terra and kissed her forehead.

"Try my lips" Terra said.

Beast Boy surprised, that Terra was awake, moved lower and gave her a quick Peck on the lips.

"I gotta go." Beast Boy said sadly. He looked down at Terra. he didn't want to go but without him the team would fail. besides it's not like he was leaving forever.

"I know I'll miss you." Terra said. He gave her another quick peck on the lips and left.

* * *

_7 Years later..._

Beast Boy walked up to Titans Tower. His stay with the Doom Patrol lasted longer than he thought. He had completely forgotten his promise. He decided it was time to come home. His appearance didn't change much except he was taller and he let his hair grow, it was shaggy, and he was constantly wiping it out of his face. He walked up to the door and put in the code the door opened.

_'It's been a long time.'_ he thought as he went into the living room. not much had changed. The tower still looked the same. He knew deep down he was about to be shocked the team may have changed. He hadn't talked to them in over three years. He took a deep breath and opened the living room door.

"Hey Terra is that you?" Cyborg asked not looking up from his video game.

"Nope." Beast Boy said. Cyborg turned around fast at the sound of Beast Boy's voice, a grin on his face.

"BB is that you?" He asked in shock.

No, I'm an imposter." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Cyborg got up and carefully looked at Beast Boy. Taking in his new look.

"Man you've grown and you're hair." Cyborg said. Then there was a loud sequel and Beast Boy was hit by a purple and red blur. Beast Boy staggered backwards a few steps.

"Oh friend we have missed you." Starfire said.

"I-gasp-need-gasp-air" Beast Boy said.

"Oh sorry." Starfire said letting go. Then Raven and Robin came in, both had a worried look on their faces.

"Who screamed?" Raven asked looking around.

"That was me." Starfire said her cheeks pink, "I am just happy because friend Beast Boy is back."

"Hey." Raven said in her monotone.

"Nice to have you back." Robin said.

The two looked Beast Boy over carefully. Beast Boy was waiting for them to ask questions or maybe even yell at him for not coming back sooner.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked. The room fell silent. He had expected this. He knew she would not have waited all these years for him. She was probably dating again.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She comes in once in a while." Robin began.

"Why once in a while?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because she lives with her faïence and their child." Raven said finishing Robin's sentence.


	2. Chapter 2 THINGS CHANGE

**_Chapter 2: Things Change_**

"Oh." Was all the changeling could manage to say. His heart shattered as he thought about her with another man.

"She couldn't wait forever, you were gone 7 years," Raven said

"I know." Beast Boy said, "So who is her fiancé?" he asked.

"His name is Malcolm Parker." Raven said

"We have met him he is nice." Starfire said. Beast Boy gave her a smile. He knew she was trying to make this easy for him but it wasn't. It never would be. He loved Terra and he wanted her but if she was happy then so was he.

"Her child is a girl and her name is Jessminda." Raven said, answering his unasked question.

'Jessminda it unique and pretty' Beast Boy thought.

* * *

Jessminda sat in her first grade class waiting for her teacher to give her, her grade. They had given oral reports yester day and the their teacher Mrs. Morgan was giving them their final grades on the project.

Jessminda has blond hair and green eyes. On her left wrist is an odd shaped green birthmark. She was nervous. She hadn't done her project and she made most of it up yesterday.

"You're gonna get an f." A Girl behind Jessminda said. She had bleached blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Chimera shut it." Jessminda said through clenched teeth.

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" Chimera asked in mock concern.

"Jessminda Markov." The teacher said. Jessminda got up and went to the teacher's desk.

"Jessminda I'm sorry but you got a D." Mrs. Morgan said.

"WHAT!?" Jessminda said.

"A, D." Mrs. Morgan said. She held out the paper Jessminda turned in. "You're going to have to try harder next time," she said.

Jessminda took the paper and went back to her desk. 'Well it's not an F,' she thought.

* * *

Beast Boy went to his room and unpacked. His room was exactly like he had left it. It was claen and everything was in place. He walked over to his desk there was a small layer of dust collecting on it. no one had been in here for quite some time. His stomach growled.

"Better go get something to eat." He said to himself. He walked out to the living room and saw the two he least expected to see talking to the titans it was...Blackfire and Red X!?

"What are they doing here?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"It's ok they are friends now." Starfire said.

'Things change.' Beast Boy thought.

* * *

Terra was on her way to the tower she had gotten a message from Starfire she said it was important. She wondered what it was. She was missing work for this. It had better be a good reason, or she'd have to murder Starfire later.

She got to the tower and put in the code and the door opened she made her way to the living room. When she opened the door, she saw Beast Boy. He turned around and was dumbstruck.

"Beast Boy" She said shocked.

"Hey." was all he could say.

* * *

Jessminda was on way to lunch. Her friend Marie Grayson came up. Marie had black hair and Green eyes. She was taller then Jessminda.

"Hey Jess." Marie said.

"Oh hey Marie." Jessminda said

"Oh girls look it's the freaks," said a voice from behind them. It was Chimera with her two friends Carrie West and Heather Grayson. Carrie had Red hair and pink eyes, and Heather had Black hair and blue eyes like her father.

"Chimera I'm not in the mood so shut it." Jessminda warned.

"What's that matter?" Chimera asked pretending to be concerned.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jessminda said. Jessminda turned and started walking away but Chimera pushed her.

"Hey I wasn't done," Chimera said annoyed.

"Ok you asked for it." Jessminda said and she turned around and attacked Chimera. Heather and Carrie were about to help But Marie stopped them. Marie and Carrie fought. Heather just watched and she soon was pulled in to the fight.

* * *

The Titans went out for Pizza with Terra, Blackfire, and Red X. Beast Boy had been unusually quite.

"Beast Boy are you ok you've haven't touched you pizza and you haven't said a word since we left the tower." Cyborg said.

"huh?" Beast Boy said pushing his hair out of his face. He looked over at Cyborg.

Terra's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Terra said as she stood up and walked away from the table so she could talk in private.

"Beast Boy are you alright," Cyborg asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine," Beast Boy lied. Cyborg looked convinced as Beast Boy grabbed a slice of Pizza and started eating. If Beast Boy had learned anything in the last seven years it was how to lie convincingly.

Terra returned to the table, with a look of agitation on her face.

"What's wrong Terra?" Starfire asked as her cell phone rang.

"Jessminda got in another fight." Terra said. "Marie helped her," she added as Starfire answered her phone.

* * *

Marie, Jessminda, Carrie, Heather, and Chimera were in the principal's office. Each sitting away from one another.

"Are we in trouble?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Mr. Neilson the principal said.

"But I didn't even fight." Heather protested.

"Really I saw you with them." Mr. Neilson said.

"They pulled me in." Heather said. "I had no choice," she said.

"That's not what I saw." Mr. Neilson said.

"It's the truth." Heather said.

Mr. Neilson went into his office and waited for their parents to arrive. Terra, Robin, Starfire, Blackfire, and Red X came in.

"Mom" Marie and Heather said. Marie went over to Starfire and Heather to Blackfire.

"What did they do this time?" Robin asked.

"They got in a fight." Mr. Neilson said. "They're suspened for five days each." He said.

"5 Days!!" Jessminda said.

"Yes." Mr. Neilson said.

"No fair." Jessminda said.

"It is fair." Mr. Neilson said.

Jessminda walked over to her mother. They left leavening Carrie and Chimera alone.

* * *

Cyborg was giving Terra and Jessminda a ride home. Raven was in front and Beast Boy was in back. They arrived at a light blue house with a white door.

"Nice house." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks." Terra said. Jessminda got out of the car, ran up to the door, opened, ran inside, and slammed it shut.

"She's nice." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah and this is one of her good days." Terra said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 Goo Zombies 5

**_Chapter 3 Goo Zombies 5_**

The end of the day could not come fast enough. Terra made her way home. She entered the house , she saw Malcolm sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She got in a fight no was seriously hurt." Terra said.

"So how long is she out for?" Malcolm asked.

"A week," Terra said.

* * *

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were heading back to the tower. They had been fighting crime all day. The town now knew Beast Boy was back.

"Hey BB I know something that will cheer you up." Cyborg said looking in the mirror at the green titan.

"Yeah and what's that?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Three words," Cyborg said, "Goo Zombies 5."

"Awesome," Beast Boy said. The rest of the ride was spent talking about Goo Zombies 4 Beast Boy had missed it.

"Now I can't wait to see the movie." Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Yeah and we're going tonight." Cyborg said.

"Awesome." Beast Boy said.

* * *

"Mom there is this movie I really want to see and dad said I could yesterday," Jessminda said. She really wanted to see this movie.

"What movie is it?" Terra asked.

"Goo Zombies 5," Jessminda said.

"Are you sure you're old enough for that?" Terra asked a brow raised.

"Yeah I've seen the first four," Jessminda said.

"Where?" Terra asked.

"Cyborg let me," Jessminda said.

"He did?" Terra said.

"oops," Jessminda said. "I wasn't supposed to say that,"

"Yeah lets go see it," Malcolm said.

"Oh alright, seeing as I'm out numbered" Terra said. She would have to talk to Cyborg another time about what he could let Jessminda watch. She did not want her turning out like his and Beast Boy.

"Sweet," Jessminda said.

* * *

Later that night the Titans were at the theater waiting in line for the movie. Cyborg had managed to talk everyone into it.

"Hey Cy," Jessminda said running up to him. She stopped in front of him. When she was Born Terra had decided to ask the two guy titans which would be Jessminda's god father. Cyborg said he'd do it and Jessminda adored him. He let her do things Terra would not.

"What are you guys doing here," Cyborg asked.

"We're here to see Goo Zombies 5," Jessminda said excitedly.

"So are we" Cyborg said.

"Cool," Jessminda said.

"We can all sit together," Starfire said.

"Yeah," Jessminda said, she turned around and looked at her parents, who nodded.

* * *

Once they got their tickets, they entered the theater. Seating is as follows: Jess, Marie, Cyborg, BB, Terra, Malcolm, Robin Starfire, and Raven.

Jessminda watched the movie all bug eyed. She loved it. Meanwhile Terra barley watched it. she did not see how anyone could like this movie.

The titans left the movie discussing it and laughing.

"That was awesome," Jessminda said.

"Yeah the way all those Zombies learned to use that technology was awesome," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah who would have thought Zombies could do all that stuff," Cyborg said.

"It was so cool," Jessminda said. She looked up at Beast Boy. He was new she had never seen him before today, but her mom seemed to know him. She was cool like Cyborg she was going to like him she could tell.

"Jess come on time to go," Terra said.

"But-" Jessminda began.

"No buts let's go," Terra said.

"Fine," Jessminda said.


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

**_Chapter 4: Questions_**

The next day Beast Boy woke up and walked out to the living room where he saw Cyborg, playing a game on his own, next to him was Marie. He sat down next to her. He was hungry but the Titans had none of his food here anymore. He'd have to go get more soon.

"Good Morning," She said cheerfully.

"Says who?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do," Marie said, "Beast Boy how come I'm just meeting you?" she asked.

"Because I was away," Beast Boy said.

"Where were you?" Marie asked.

"With the Doom Patrol,"

"Why were you with them?"

"Because they need my help,"

"Why do you have fangs?"

"Because I do,"

"Why are you ears pointed?"

"They just are,"

"Why is your skin green?"

"Because it is,"

"Uh Marie why don't you leave BB be," Cyborg said.

"I'm just asking Questions," Marie said.

"Yeah...Well I have somewhere to be," Beast Boy said, as he got up to leave.

"Where you going BB?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll be back later," Was all Beast Boy said.

"OK," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy left the tower. He transformed into a bird and flew up to the tallest tower in the City. He went there when he needed to think. This place was his place. No one knew about except him. The view of the city was amazing from up here.

'7 years away and she's already engaged,' he thought. His thoughts turned to the day they met.

**_Memory-_**

"I'm Robin." Robin said holding his hand out to shake "We're the-" Terra tapped her fist against his.

"Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra," she said, "and you're, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire…" she pointed to each as she said their names "...and…" she turned to Beast Boy.

"Boy Beast...uh, I mean, Bass Boot...No!" Beast Boy said freaking out.

"Beast Boy?" Terra said for him. Beast Boy screamed and turned into a turtle, he tucked his head and legs into his shell, while spinning in midair.

"Dude! He's hilarious!" Terra said laughing. Beast Boy stopped spinning.

"Hilarious?" he questioned poking his head out of the shell. "Me? Really?" Terra winked at him. Starfire few over to her as Beast Boy looked at her.

"Curiosity abounds. Please." Starfire said, "Where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite color; do you wish to be my friend?" she said most of this in one breath and as she said it she got closer to Terra.

"Um...Earth, walked, red, and...Sure." Terra said.

"Hello, new friend!" Starfire gave Terra her famous bone-crushing hug.

"How's it going?" Terra asked in a strangled way.

**_End Memory- _**

He smiled. That day changed his life. He would never forget that day for as long as he lived.

* * *

Starfire entered the living room and saw Marie sitting on the couch playing a game with Cyborg.

"Marie," Starfire said, "Heather brought some homework for you,"

"Do I have to do it?" Marie asked.

"Yes," Starfire said her hands on her hips. Marie got up and grabbed the paper Starfire had in her hands, and went to her room to work on it, grumbling the whole way.

"Friend Cyborg where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked curiously.

"He left said he'd be back later," Cyborg said.

"Did he say where he was going?" she asked.

"No," Cyborg said as he turned the game station off. He turned around to look at Starfire. She looked worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am worried about him," she said. "He has not been himself lately." She said.

"Star think about it," Cyborg said. "He's been gone for seven years. Things have changed and he wants nothing more than for them to be just like when he left," he said.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked confused.

"He knew Terra would have moved on but he still loves her," Cyborg said. "Now he only wants what is best for her." He said.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't know how long he had been sitting there but, he decided to go back to the tower. As he started to move he heard someone coming up. He looked over the edge and saw Raven.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I can sense things remember," She said.

"So what are you doing here?"

"The others are worried about you. You've been acting weird lately"

"Oh really?"

"So what are you doing up here?" She asked.

"Oh just thinking," he said casually.

"You can see the whole city from here can't you," she looked out at the city. The view was amazing. You could almost see the whole city. Even the tower.

"Yeah, that's why I like it up here. It's always so peaceful,"

"So you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"I have empathy," Raven said her hands on her hips. "And I can tell you're lying"

"Ok, it just I was thinking about Terra."

"You know she's with Malcolm," Raven began.

"Yeah I know she's moved on but I haven't." Beast Boy said. "She's the only Girl I ever really loved."

"Well he's a lot like you I think she was trying to replace you,"

"What? Why?"

"Well after you didn't come back she was heart broken," Raven said. "She left us about four months after you left saying she needed time to be alone. she checked in ever few months."

"Oh," Beast Boy said at the obvious answer. "So how old is Jessminda?" he asked curiously.

"Seven" Raven said.

"Seven?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Well almost she had Jess about a year after you left," she said. "Come on let's go back to the tower," she added.

"Ok," Beast Boy said. They flew back to the tower. They entered the living room and saw someone waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Visitors

**_Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors_**

They entered the living room and saw someone waiting for them it was not anyone from the team. It was Aqua Lad.

"Oh Robin and Cyborg are looking for you," he said once he noticed them.

"Why what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. He noticed how shaken up Aqua Lad was. He looked like he was attacked by something.

"There was something in Steel City it attacked the tower and I got away but I don't know about the others." Aqua Lad said. Raven pulled out her communicator.

"Robin we're in the living room," She said.

"Good we'll be there soon," said Robin over the communicator.

"Ok' we'll be here," Beast Boy said. He sat on the couch next to Aqua Lad.

"So what exactly happened?" Raven asked.

"OK we were at the tower, Bee and Speedy were having a fight about a comb while Donna (Donna is Wonder Girl and became a member of the team when she started dating Speedy) tried to break it up, and Mas and Menos were just running around bored." Aqua Lad said, "then it happened darkness engulfed the tower and the city, and we got out but everyone in the city seemed to be gone," he continued. "I lost track of everybody, I heard a scream it sounded like Sabrina (Donna and Speedy's daughter) the first place I could think of to go was here,"

"So who let you in?" Raven asked.

"Robin," Aqua Lad said. Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and Starfire walked into the living room.

"Is everything ok here?" Terra asked.

"Something happened in Steel City," Raven said. "Ill show you where you can sleep," She said to Aqua Lad.

"Ok," Aqua Lad said. The two left. Everyone left the living room except Beast Boy. Discussing the Steel city incident with Aqua Lad.

Beast Boy was sad. He laid down on the couch and transformed into a dog. The door opened and he transformed into his human form incase it was Cyborg. Cyborg did not like Beast Boy sleeping on his couch as a dog because he sheded. Which he did not. Yet there was always hair on the couch.

He looked up and saw Raven with a boy he recognized. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a doom patrol uniform. It was Shade the newest member of the doom patrol. He was called Shade because of his powers. He could become a shadow, take any form he wanted, and he was a telepath.

"He claims to know you," Raven said.

"Yeah I know him," Beast Boy said standing up. "What is it Shade?" He asked turning to Shade.

"Beast Boy its Mento," Shade said.

"What about him?" Beast Boy asked worried.

"He was injured badly in a recent battle and he…he's asking to see you," Shade said. He seemed like he was torn up. Something bad must have happened. He never would have came if it wasn't.

"I can't go back," Beast Boy said.

"Why not he won't stop asking for you," Shade said.

"I just can't go back," Beast Boy said.

"Why not just give one good reason and I'll leave you alone," Shade said.

"I just can't go back, not now," Beast Boy said and he got up and left. Shade made to follow him but Raven stopped him.

"He needs to be alone," she said.

"But Mento doesn't have much time," Shade said

"I know but he needs to be alone," Raven said.

* * *

Beast Boy went up to his thinking place. _'When I left I knew I was never gonna go back but now,'_ He put his face in his hands, _'I need to know where I belong here with the Titans or the Doom Patrol. I'm so confused. You're always confused. Who are you? I your conscious dumb azz. Where were you all these years? that's a good question BB let's ponder on that for a moment………………………okay moment's over. Some conscious you are. Hey, I'm trying so cut me some slack. No way. Fine I'll leave you confused and I won't bother coming back. Good. I'm going. Bye. Oh right I can't go I'm stuck here forever. Oh great I'm stuck with you forever. Yep. Why am I talking to my self? Dunno you can stop anytime you want.'_

He sat there for three hours. The sun was setting now.

_'Should I go with shade?'_ he asked himself.


	6. Chapter 6 Visiting Steve

**__**

A/N: I KNow It's been a while since i updated this story so here is the next chapter...Finally

* * *

Chapter 6: Visiting Steve

__

Beast Boy went up to his thinking place. 'when I left I knew I was never gonna go back but now,' He put his face in his hands, 'I need to know where I belong here with the Titans or the Doom Patrol. I'm so confused. You're always confused. Who are you? I your conscious dumb azz. Where were you all these years? that's a good question BB let's ponder on that for a moment………………………okay moment's over. Some conscious you are. Hey I'm trying so cut me some slack. No way. Fine I'll leave you confused and I won't bother coming back. Good. I'm going. Bye. Oh right I can't go I'm stuck here forever. Oh great I'm stuck with you forever. Yep. Why am I talking to my self? Dunno you can stop anytime you want.'

He sat there for three hours. The sun was setting now. 'should I Go with shade?' he asked himself.

* * *

Beast Boy decided to head back to the tower. He arrived at the tower and saw Shade waiting for him.

"Are you coming?" Shade asked.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said. "I'll think about it I'll have my answer by tomorrow morning," He walked off to his room. And laid on his bed awake for hours. Soon he was in a room with Steve, Rita, and the others they were all around Steve crying. He felt like he just fell asleep as he was being woken up by Shade

"Beast Boy are you coming," He asked.

"What?" Beast Boy asked he forgot about Steve.

"Steve are you coming?" Shade said.

"Of right," Beast Boy said he was half hoping it was a dream. "I'll go," He said. "I just gotta let Robin know I'm going," Shade nodded. Beast Boy walked out to the living room. He saw Cyborg and Raven.

"Do you guys know where Robin is?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Cyborg said.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday," Raven said. Beast Boy groaned.

"I need to talk to him," He said.

"You can tell us we'll tell him," Cyborg said.

"Ok Tell Robin I'm going to visit Steve," Beast Boy said. Raven and Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy left with shade. An hour later Beast Boy and Shade reached their destination, where they saw Rita Fields, Larry Trainor, and Cliff Steel waiting for them.

"Beast Boy," Rita said. "I'm so glad you could make it," she said hugging Beast Boy.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked worried.

"After you left there was an accident," Rita began. "Steve got hurt and he really wants to see you," she said.

"Take me to him," Beast Boy said Rita nodded and the two entered the hospital and made their way to Steve's room. Beast Boy entered as Rita waited outside. Beast Boy walked over to the bed. He saw Steve sleeping. He didn't want to wake him so he turned to leave.

"What no hello?" came the shaky voice of Steve. Beast Boy turned around. Steve looked sick really sick and he couldn't standing see him this way.

"Uh…hi," Beast Boy managed to say.

"Look Beast Boy I need to ask you for a favor," Steve said.

"Anything," Beast Boy said.

"I'm not gonna live much longer," Steve began.

"No don't talk like that," Beast Boy said, tears were burning in his eyes.

* * *

Jessminda slowly sat up. She looked to the window the sun was up. She ran down the stairs. She saw Terra sitting alone in the living room. She ran up from behind.

"Good Morning Jess," Terra said before she could do anything.

"Morning mom," Jess sighed. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"A mom just knows," Terra said, turning to look at her daughter.

"When am I going back to school?" Jessminda asked.

"Wednesday," Terra said. Jessminda climbed up into her lap. "So what cha doing" she asked.

"Well I was waiting for you to wake up," Terra said.

"Well I'm up," Jessminda said jumping up. Her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry," she announced.

"I'll make you some breakfast at the tower and Then I have to get to work," Terra said. "Now go get changed." Jessminda ran up the stairs. She came back down wearing a bright pink tank top and an florescent orange skirt. "Is that what you wanna wear?" she asked.

"Yes," Jessminda replied.

"Well, ok then let's go," Terra said. Jessminda ran to the door. Terra stood for a second and just watched her daughter lost in her thoughts. _'Wow she is so much like her father,'_

"Mom are you coming?" Jessminda asked bringing Terra back to reality.

"Yeah," Terra made her way to the door.

* * *

"I'm not gonna live much longer," Steve began.

"No don't talk like that," Beast Boy said, tears were burning in his eyes.

"Beast Boy listen," Steve said. He seemed to be in pain. "I have no regrets except one," he said.

"Which is?" Beast Boy asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Kicking you of the team," Steve said. "After seeing how much you've grown, I really wish I hadn't done that,"

"Hey if you hadn't I never would've changed," Beast Boy said. _'And I never would've met the girl of my dreams,' _he thought.

"I want you to know if I am to die I want you to lead the Doom Patrol," Steve said.

"I can't," Beast Boy said a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm a Titan remember?"

"Kid think about," Steve said. "Promise me you'll think about it,"

"Why not Rita, Larry, or Cliff," Beast Boy said. As the years went by Beast Boy just started calling each by their own name.

"I've made up my mind," Steve said.

"I can't," Beast Boy said.

* * *

Jessminda ran straight to Marie's room the second she entered the tower.

"Marie you up?" she asked.

"Hey Jess," Marie looked up from the laptop Cyborg had given her for her last birthday.

"What cha doin'?" Jessminda asked.

"Playing games," Marie answered. She finished her game and closed the laptop. "So Jess what do you wanna do?" she asked turning to her best friend.

"I don't know," Jessminda said falling on the bed.

"We could prank Cy," Marie said. Jessminda put her head up and the two began scheming.

* * *

Terra sat in her office. She was a sectary for Richard Grayson (AKA Robin. He can't be a hero all day he has a family to support)

"Hey Terra," Richard said getting her attention. She looked up.

"Yes?" she said.

"Could you get these to Xavier?" Richard asked setting some files on her desk.

"Right away boss," Terra said. Richard didn't like being called boss it made him feel old.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" he asked.

"I lost count at 100," Terra said resting her chin in her hand. There was a faint beeping coming from Terra's desk drawer. Richard moved to the door and closed it as terra opened the drawer and pulled her communicator out. "Report," she said.

"There's trouble down town," came Cyborg's voice seconds later he appeared on the screen.

"Who do you need me or my boss," Terra asked grinning.

"Stop that," Richard said annoyed.

"Both Star has to watch the girls and BB's gone again," Cyborg said.

"OK so what's wrong?" Robin asked looking over Terra's shoulder.

"Ya'll remember Plasmeus?" Cyborg asked.

"Wow the last time we fought him was years ago," Terra said. "So where is he?" she asked.

* * *

Beast Boy left Steve he headed outside where the others stood waiting for news.

"What'd he say," Cliff asked

"He said he doesn't think he's gonna make it," Beast Boy said. "He said he only has one regret," he said he stopped.

"Which is…" Larry said impatiently.

"Kicking me off the team all those years ago," Beast Boy said. "Oh and He also told me who he wants to lead you guys," he said.

"He already chose someone," Rita said shocked. Beast Boy nodded.

"I turned him down," He said looking at the ground.

"What!" the four Doom Patrol members said almost at once.

"He chose you?" Cliff said shocked. "But you still just a kid," he said.

"I'm 25, I am not a kid," Beast Boy said glaring at Cliff. "And besides I turned him down. I'm a Titan now so he'll just have to choose one of you four," he said. He began walking away. "Keep me posted on his condition," with that he left.


End file.
